The Mafia's Labyrinth
by utenaxkano
Summary: What happens when the dark side of mafia life and love clash together. Can one girl unite or destroy everything that she grew up with. Dark italy x oc...with hint of Dark Romano...Sorry if they are alittle OOC. Rated M for suggested themes.


Mafia's labyrinth

I was running through the labyrinth chasing after my caretaker, Italy. I could hear his laughter up ahead of me when I turned the corner. When I stopped in a small clearing to listen for his laughter but it was dead silent. I softly bit my lips as I looked around. "Italy, where are you? Stop trying to scare me please!" I yelled a little as is started to run towards another route. I looked behind me with a worried look, and then I started to run faster. I came to the stone benches I like sitting at and hid behind one of the bushes as I kind of had a clear view of the other benches and pathways.

"Miss. Sonya, where are you?!" Romano yelled as he came running out of nowhere. It was a little odd on how fast he found me yet I trusted him because he was Italy's brother. I slowly stood up from my hiding spot and walked towards him. "Miss. Sonya, I'm glad you're safe. I heard you scream," he smiled as he held his hand out. I looked at him confused a little as I took his hand gently. "I didn't scream, Romano. Are you sure that it was a scream you heard," I softly spoke as I took a step towards him with a light smile.

Romano looked at me with a dark glare. I shivered from fear. "What's wrong Romano?" I said as I said as I looked at him worriedly. Romano jerked my hand towards him and quickly pulled me into him. He pulled out his gun from behind his back. I could feel the cold metal on my skin as he pressed the nuzzle of his gun to my temple. "You little mafia bitch! You've been going after my brother!" he growled in my ear as he harshly grabbed my hair with his free hand. "N-no, I haven't, Romano. I don't even think you brother likes me at all," I whimpered. He cursed in Italian as he started pulling me into the benches area. He pushes me harshly onto one of the benches and put the gun to my chest and pulled back the locking. "Well, my brother has more brains than balls," he laughed as he slowly got down on top of me. "So you're the boss's daughter…oh how he tries to protect you from harm." Tears stroll down my cheeks. Romano comes close to my face and licked the tears away as he slowly slides his hand up my shirt to my stomach. "S-stop it Romano, please don't do this!" I yelled and Romano lifted himself from me. Romano had this blank stare on his face. I was beginning to become really scared. He picked up his gun and lifted it up above his head. I looked up at him with a terrified look.

Romano slammed the handle of the gun to the side of my face, leaving a scratch near the corner of my lips. "Shut up, you bitch!" he yelled before he forcedly kissed me. I tried to push him off, but he was to strong when he pulled away from me for a brief minute. I screamed," ITALY HELP ME!" Romano glared at me and forcedly kissed me again. He finally stopped as someone grabbed him and threw him off. The man was wearing a black suit and white dress shirt. But the curl in his hair told me who he was, my Italy. "Leave her alone brother!" Italy said with a cold stare as he pulled out his pistol from the inside of his jacket. Italy's hair was combed back except for his curl. He stepped towards Romano. Their eyes were locked on each other as I quickly got up and hid behind one of the tree. Italy kept his gun at his side as he slowly walked towards Romano.

"Why should I little brother? Cause she is the boss's daughter. To hell with that!" Romano yelled as he glared at Italy. Romano slowly went for his knife on his left thigh. Italy aimed his gun at Romano and smirked. "No, not because of that," Italy said softly as he locked the gun and stood there. Romano grabbed a hold of his knife and threw it at Italy. Italy shoots at the knife to stop it and one at Romano's shoulder. I covered my ears and dropped down low. I could barely hear someone groan behind me. I slowly poked my head out from behind the pillar and saw Romano on the ground, holding his shoulder. "Good bye, big brother," Italy stepped up to Romano and held his gun to the middle of his forehead. Right before Italy could pull the trigger; I ran out and grabbed his arm. "Italy, don't! He doesn't deserve to die!" I said softly.

Italy and Romano looked at me surprised as Italy lowered his gun a little. "B-but Sonya, he attacked you and went against the godfather's orders!" Italy protested. I shake my head and stood there. I looked at Romano then at the ground. "I know he did. But I will not allow anyone to be harmed in front of me, " I spoke softly as Romano stood up slowly and took off running away. "I'll get you little brother! Mark my words!" Romano yelled as Italy shoots at him but misses. Italy sighed as he looked at me. "What am I going to do with you, Sonya?" he softly spoke as he gently kissed the middle of my forehead,

I smiled a little as he pulled away. "I don't know yet. I know you have to tell father about Romano," I said and softly sighed as I sits down on the bench. Italy kneels down in front of me and took my hands. He kissed them before looking at me. "I know, will you stay here and wait for me?" he said as he smirked a little. He slips something into my hand and covers it. I nodded as he stood up. He took off his jacket and placed it over my shoulders before he took off running. The wind made the shirt he was wearing show off his well defined chest. After he left and disappeared from sight. I looked down at my hands to see what he slipped in them. A simple ring was there and I softly blush. I slipped it on my left hand as I looked down the way he ran. I simply wondered when he'll be back for me as I sat there on a summer day.

The end?


End file.
